Marble Texture
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Dice tidak menduga orang itu akan menelponnya kembali tepat saat pergantian hari, mengingatkannya pada hal yang sudah dia kunci rapat di dalam kotak. - A birthday fic for Hypmic gambler, Dead or Alive, Arisugawa Dice


**Happy B'day our gambler Dead or Alive, Arisugawa Dice**

**fic pendek karena bikinnya ekspres, tanggal 4 baru nyadar kalo tgl 7 ultahnya si tukang judi hypmic, blm lagi di translate, makanya pendek v.v**

**cross-posted di wattpad. versi bahasa inggris di AO3**

**Disclaimer : Hypnosis mic ****© King Records**

* * *

_Kau hanya kewajiban yang harus kupenuhi._

Sepasang manik ungu terbuka cepat dalam kekagetan sampai tubuh pemiliknya juga duduk terlonjak. Nafas Dice tak beraturan, keringat membasahi dadanya yang tertutup pakaian, selimut yang tadi menutupi terjatuh di pinggang. Kata-kata tadi, sudah lama dia tak mengingatnya. Kata-kata yang menjadi pemicu kehidupannya yang sekarang. Masa lalu yang ingin dia pendam sedalam mungkin dan tak lagi diungkit. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di samping _futon_, enam Juli pukul 11.50. Sepuluh menit menjelang pergantian hari. Pantas saja ucapan itu muncul di dalam tidurnya. Dice menarik nafas beberapa kali, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang memburu akibat terlonjak bangun.

Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu. Ya. Tidak ada.

Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Ingatan tadi hanya bunga tidur, bukan pertanda apa pun.

Dia mengambil jaket yang beruntungnya juga tergeletak tak jauh dari _futon_. Dadu keberuntungannya. Terlepas dari yang dikatakan Ramuda, dia masih percaya ada Dewa yang mendiami dadu ini, benda yang diperoleh dalam taruhan pertamanya. Dia memainkan dadu itu di tangannya sebelum menjatuhkannya di atas _tatami_.

Genap hanya mimpi yang akan dia abaikan. Ganjil menjadi tanda sesuatu akan terjadi.

Dadu itu berguling tiga kali sebelum berhenti. Lima titik hitam berada di atas. Ganjil.

Belum habis rasa kalut di dalam pikirannya, ponselnya berdering. Tak ada nomor pemanggil tertera. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Orang yang menelponnya...firasatnya sangat kuat sampai membuatnya sesak. Dia ingin menekan tombol 'tolak' tapi dia tahu jika berani mengabaikan, orang ini mampu mengubah hidupnya menjadi neraka. Mendecakkan lidah, Dice menekan 'jawab'.

"Apa maumu?!" Ucapnya kasar, sama sekali tak berniat memberikan sopan santun pada penelponnya.

"Sopan sekali." Balas sarkas namun datar suara wanita di seberang telepon. "Apa hidup di jalanan membuatmu melupakan tata krama menjawab telepon, apalagi dari orangtuamu sendiri."

Dice mendengus. "Wow. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung tahu mereka ingat memiliki putra atau masing menganggapku putra. Kupikir namaku sudah dibuang dari calon penerus. Jadi daripada berbasa-basi cepat katakan alasanmu merusak hari ulang tahunku."

"Berhenti bermain-main. Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke rumah." Ucap wanita itu penuh kuasa.

Namun Dice tak gentar. Kalau bertahun-tahun wanita ini habiskan dengan memerintah banyak orang, maka dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya mendengar nada ini. Sedikit banyak membuatnya tak ciut di depan suara penuh otoritas. "Apa mendekati lima puluh menurunkan pendengaranmu. Aku sudah bilang tempat itu bukan rumahku lagi." Dia benci bangunan mewah yang dulu dia sebut rumah, mendekatinya pun tak sudi.

"Aku benar-benar harus melatih caramu berbicara." Jawabnya tanpa perubahan intonasi sejak awal bicara, datar namun penuh kuasa. "Keluarga Arisugawa membutuhkan penerusnya. Sebagai istri dari Arisugawa aku memiliki kewajiban untuk membawamu kembali. Kau satu-satunya penerus nama keluarga itu."

"Aku menolak." Jawab Dice geram. "Aku ingin hidup dengan cara yang kusukai."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya di hari kau memutuskan keluar dari rumah." Kata wanita itu. Dice tak membalas ganti, tahu ini hanya jeda dari serangan verbal yang akan membuatnya naik pitam. "Kupikir hidup seperti apa yang kau sukai. Menjadi penjudi, menghabiskan tiap Yen yang didapat, meminjam uang, kelaparan, terkadang tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan cara seperti itu? Semuanya tidak menentu. Hanya mengharapkan keberuntungan dan belas kasih orang, nama Arisugawa bisa tercoreng kalau tahu mereka tahu kau memang berasal dari keluarga birokrat Arisugawa."

Dice hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat, tak membalas. Dia tahu serangan untuknya belum selesai. Lidah wanita ini benar-benar pasangan serasi untuk _hypnosis mic_. Oke, wanita ini memang tak sekedar _memiliki hypnosis mic_, lebih dari itu.

"Aku ingat kau juga mengatakan ingin mengubah dunia. Apa yang sudah kau raih dalam beberapa tahun ini? Tidak ada. Hanya menjadi sosok menyedihkan yang berkeliaran di jalan-jalan kota. Sementara kau tentu sudah melihat apa yang sudah kuraih sejak kau keluar, bagaimana aku mengubah dunia."

Buku jari Dice mencengkeram erat ponselnya geram hingga nyaris memutih, mungkin jika terus dieratkan mampu meretakkan layar sentuhnya, namun Dice tak peduli. Kepalanya sudah panas mendengar semua ini.

"Aku juga melihat langsung saat kau kalah melawan Matenrou. Menyedihkan. Lawanmu berasal dari kalangan yang kau benci, orang-orang kerah putih. _Hypnosis mic_ yang kau dapat dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya, yang harus kukomentari juga hal bodoh karena kalau kau tak pergi sudah tentu kau akan memiliki satu, hanya sejauh itu kemampuanmu memakainya? Apa semua yang kau katakan padaku hanya bualan? Omong kosong yang terbawa emosi? Kalau kau sudah menyadarinya, kembali ke rumah. Usiamu sudah tak bisa dikatakan anak-anak lagi, aku bahkan memberimu kelonggaran selama satu tahun. Kembali." Wanita itu mengakhiri agitasinya dengan nada tak menerima penolakan.

Hanya satu kata tapi Dice menerima pesannya, lawan bicaranya serius. Kalau saja telepon ini dia dapat sebelum bertemu Ramuda, mungkin akan dia turuti, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Saat ada hal yang tak ingin dia lepas, sesuatu yang dia rasa sudah menggunakan keberuntungan seumur hidupnya, yang tak dia sesalkan.

"Tidak." Tolak Dice kuat. "Kalau aku kembali aku harus mengakhiri semua kehidupanku sekarang."

"Ya dan kurasa kau tahu itu termasuk hubungan spesialmu. Kau penerus Arisugawa, aku masih bisa mentoleransi jika perempuan, tapi laki-laki, tidak."

"Sudah kukatakan aku hidup dengan cara yang kusukai, persetan kau menyetujuinya atau tidak! Jangan usik hidupku! Kau bahkan tak pernah benar-benar melihatku sebagai anak!" Kesabarannya mencapai titiknya untuk menghadapi wanita ini. Dia hanya ingin menutup telepon sekarang, dengan kasar jika perlu.

"Apa kau tahu dia seorang pembohong sejati? Banyak yang dia sembunyikan darimu." Balas wanita itu tenang, sama sekali tak terpengaruh amarahnya.

"Aku tahu!" Teriak Dice. Dia tahu resikonya saat mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengejar orang itu. "Kami sudah membahasnya, memang tidak sekarang, tapi saat waktunya tepat, kami akan saling menceritakan semua." Dice tak berbohong untuk ini dan yakin _dia_ juga tidak.

"Akan kuberi kelonggaran satu kali lagi." Ucap suara di telepon selewat beberapa waktu. "Tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali. Satu hal lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Teito."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Namun seruannya tak sampai, nada sambungan putus yang terdengar dari ponselnya, benda tak bersalah itu harus menjadi sasaran luapan emosinya saat dibanting keras yang beruntungnya menghantam _tatami_ lembut.

Dice mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan nafas memburu berusaha menenangkan emosi. Beraninya wanita itu menyebut nama yang sudah dia tinggalkan bersamaan saat dia melangkah keluar dari rumah.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di pundak mengingatkannya dia tak sendirian. Pembicaraan tadi sudah membangunkan pemilik kamar ini.

"Maaf berteriak malam-malam." Ucap Dice tak enak hati.

Surai cokelat menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbangun begitu dengar ponselmu berbunyi. Kupikir selingkuhanmu menelpon."

Dice mengerang. "Itu tidak lucu, Gentaro."

Gentaro tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu." Jemari panjang terjulur mengusap pipinya lalu bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Gentaro.

Semula Dice tak tahu apa yang ditanyakan Gentaro sampai dia merasakan darah menetes di bibirnya. Dia pasti tak sadar menggigitnya sampai berdarah tadi. Namun Gentaro yang selalu bisa membaca ekspresinya sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa harus dikatakan secara gamblang. Sayangnya itu tidak mencegah Gentaro untuk tidak mengejutkannya, karena tanpa aba-aba Gentaro mendekat dan menjilat lukanya.

"Ge...Gentaro!"

Sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri saat melihat lidah Gentaro menjilat bibirnya sendiri, seperti sehabis menikmati hidangan lezat, atau...sesuatu yang baru mereka lakukan dua jam lalu. Tubuh atas Gentaro yang tak tertutup kain sehelai pun sama sepertinya hanya memperburuk kontrol diri. Kulit putih yang tampak bercahaya di bawah sinar lembut dari penerangan di luar kamar dengan dua bercak merah di pundak sungguh menggoda untuk kembali disentuh.

Senyum seduktif Gentaro memutus beberapa tali kekangnya.

"Kau harus bertemu editormu pagi ini kan." Kata Dice sambil memalingkan wajah. Kalau ini diteruskan bisa gawat. Terakhir dia lepas kendali sampai membuat Gentaro terlambat tiga jam bertemu editor, pria itu tak mau melihatnya selama dua minggu. Ramuda yang hanya terbahak-bahak juga tak menolong sehingga selama dua minggu dia kembali pada kebiasaan tidur lama, kursi taman yang dingin. Sungguh siksaan berat di saat dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehangatan _futon_.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena suaramu tadi. Tanggung jawab."

Tuhan berikan dia kekuatan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Dia masih tak berani memandang ke arah Gentaro. Dia akan menemani Gentaro mengobrol sampai tertidur, hanya itu, tidak lebih!

"Aku? Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu, Dice?" Ada perubahan dalam suara Gentaro, tak lagi bercanda dengan menggodanya melainkan keseriusan.

Pelan Dice menatap ke arah Gentaro. Mereka tidak seperti pasangan lain yang mengharapkan kejujuran sejak awal, hubungan mereka didasari tumpukan kebohongan dan kebenaran yang ditutupi. Dia tak bisa meminta Gentaro untuk jujur jika dia tak bisa. Wanita yang menelponnya tadi, walau Gentaro sudah memiliki kecurigaan tentang latar belakangnya sejak dulu, tak pernah mau dia konfirmasi.

"Mau bercerita sedikit?" Tawar Gentarou. Bekerja sebagai novelis menjadikan Gentarou pengamat dan pendengar yang baik.

Dice ingin berkata iya tapi dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Kalau harus mengingat pembicaraan tadi hanya caci maki yang ingin dia keluarkan.

"Kau dengar sejak awal?" Tanya Dice memastikan yang langsung mendapat 'ya'. "Kalau begitu kau tahu kan ibuku yang menelpon."

"Kasar sekali." Sebuah komentar basa-basi. Hubungannya dengan orangtuanya yang retak sudah Gentaro ketahui, yang dibanding sesopan apa Gentaro terhadap orangtua angkatnya, perlakuannya di telepon tadi memang sangat kasar. "Kenapa dia menelpon kalau sudah tak menganggapmu anak."

"Dia tak membutuhkanku sebagai 'putra' tapi sebagai penerus 'Arisugawa'. Usiaku bukan tergolong di bawah umur lagi, aku bisa menjadi 'boneka' Arisugawa yang dia kendalikan." Dice memejamkan kepala dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Gentaro, meski tadi berkeringat, dia masih bisa menghirup aroma khas yang dia sukai dari Gentaro. Untuk saat ini, memberinya efek menenangkan.

"Pernikahan mereka sama sekali tak berdasar cinta atau perasaan apa pun. Hanya kepentingan antar pribadi. Ayah mendapat peringatan keras untuk tak membawa 'wanita murahan' dalam pesta resmi atau dia akan kehilangan dukungan di partai, sementara ibu membutuhkan 'tangga' untuk bisa mengembangkan karirnya di pemerintahan. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Ajaibnya dengan kondisi seperti itu aku bisa lahir, selanjutnya mungkin seperti cerita-cerita dalam novelmu." Dia tak keberatan kalau Gentaro menjadikan masa kecilnya ide untuk novel berikutnya.

Tangan Dice meraih tangan Gentaro, mencari kehangatan di sana. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia dapat di masa kecilnya.

Walau tumbuh dalam rumah mewah bergelimang harta, apa pun yang dia inginkan hanya cukup tunjuk dan akan jadi miliknya, tapi dia dibesarkan oleh pelayan, dia bahkan tak ingat apa ibunya pernah menggendongnya atau tidak. Sejak dia bisa mengingat, dia berusaha agar diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya namun semua cara tak berhasil. Mulai dari menangis, merajuk, membuat ulah, hingga menjadi anak baik dan mendapat nilai bagus, tak sekalipun dia mendapat pujian. Figur ayah sudah hilang dari hidupnya sejak lama, dalam satu bulan Dice bisa menghitung dengan jari kapan dia ada di rumah, sibuk menghabiskan malam dengan wanita-wanita lain di luar rumah. Sementara walau ibunya setiap hari di rumah, Dice jarang bertemu langsung. Pergi saat pagi buta, pulang larut, hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dice berusaha bertahan dalam situasi itu, namun dia juga manusia normal yang memiliki batasan. Bahkan dengan kemewahan pun dia butuh perhatian. Saat dia diterima di universitas ternama dan menunjukkan hasilnya pada ibunya, dia ingat betul apa jawabannya, tanpa melihatnya, sibuk dengan laporan di tangan.

"_Begitu. Tohoku. Kau diterima di sana?_"

Semua kerja kerasnya tidak dihargai, hingga keluar kata-kata itu darinya. Kata-kata yang memicunya untuk meninggalkan semua.

"_Kenapa ibu tidak pernah melihatku? Kalau tidak bisa menyayangiku, kenapa melahirkanku?_"

"_Karena sudah kewajiban seorang istri untuk memberi keturunan. Kau hanya kewajiban yang harus kupenuhi_."

Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya ibunya menatapnya, mau mengabaikan kesibukan yang tengah dilakukan untuk memberikan jawaban menatap matanya langsung.

Setelah dia sadar dari rasa kagetnya, Dice baru menyadari dia berada di wilayah asing, sekelompok pria beragam usia berkumpul tak jauh di depannya, tengah melakukan judi ilegal. Tertarik dengan keramaian, dia ikut mengamati, lalu ikut bertaruh. Sensasi apakah akan menang atau kalah merupakan sensasi baru baginya saat itu, yang akhirnya menjadi adiksi, hingga detik ini.

"Mungkin aku salah satu faktor dia membenci pria. Suami yang menghabiskan waktu dengan gundiknya dan anak laki-laki yang hanya sampah masyarakat." Dice terkekeh lemah, mengamati tangannya dan Gentaro yang saling bertaut. Hal seperti ini tak pernah terbesit di pikirannya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia tak mengira akan ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari berjudi.

Menghabiskan masa kecil tanpa tahu kehangatan, membuatnya seperti orang haus yang kalap saat ada seseorang menyodorkan apa itu 'hangat'. Dia telan begitu saja 'hangat' yang ditawarkan Gentaro walau dengan niat awal hanya untuk menjadikannya 'mainan'.

Dia memang masih naif dan kekanakan. Tapi itu masa lalu mereka. Sekarang perasaan Gentaro tak lagi kebohongan belaka, sama sepertinya. Mereka seperti anak kecil yang tertatih-tatih dalam membangun hubungan, tapi mereka berusaha.

Dia bersungguh-sungguh menganggap menukar semua keberuntungannya saat Gentaro menyambut perasaannya. Mengira 'ya' yang dibisikkan dengan wajah tertunduk dan tersipu akan diikuti 'aku bohong' tapi tidak. Dia menunggu kata apa pun yang bersinonim dengan 'bohong' terucap tapi tidak, yang Gentaro katakan dengan raut kesal karena dia hanya diam mematung, 'Dice, kau mau memelukku atau hanya menganga di sana'. Dia tak percaya sampah masyarakat, manusia rendahan, orang buangan, entah kata apalagi yang bisa digunakan, bisa mendapat perhatian orang seperti Gentaro. Pemikiran yang seketika itu juga mengingatkan dirinya walau sehari-hari mengangkat pena Gentaro masih memiliki tenaga pria normal. Satu tonjokan di perut sangat terasa. Gentaro tak suka kalau Dice mengatakan dirinya sendiri rendah karena sama saja menganggap selera novelis itu rendah. Dice tak pernah menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya Gentaro lihat darinya, tak mau memicu kemarahannya lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan peruntungan dalam judinya setelah itu? Angka rata-rata kemenangannya meningkat. Saat dia menceritakan pada Gentaro bagaimana dia bisa tetap menang judi padahal seharusnya keberuntungannya terkuras habis, dengan tertawa pria empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu membalas, 'mungkin karena _aku_ masih didekatmu. Kalau kau berani melepasku, siap-siap kehilangan semua kemenangan dalam judi'. Entah hanya candaan atau tidak, pembicaraan itu tak pernah berlanjut.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Gentaro.

"Tentang?"

"Aku tak ingat petinggi _chuuohku_ memiliki marga Arisugawa."

"Karena wanita itu tak mau mengganti marganya. Orangtuaku memiliki perjanjian sebelum menikah, salah satunya, meski secara catatan sipil ibuku seorang 'Arisugawa', tapi dalam keseharian dia memakai marga gadisnya."

"Dan marga gadisnya?"

Dice diam. Jawaban yang berarti 'belum waktunya kau untuk tahu', walau Gentaro lebih pintar darinya, yang berarti saat ini di dalam otak novelis itu pasti sudah tersusun beberapa nama.

"Teito?" Gentaro menanyakan hal lain. Dice ingin berterima kasih Gentaro memutuskan tak menyebut nama-nama potensial karena dia tak ingin berbohong jika tebakannya tepat. Untuk pertanyaan ini tak masalah walau berharap ini pertama dan terakhir kali nama itu keluar dari mulut Gentaro.

"Dice nama yang kugunakan setelah keluar dari rumah. Aku ingin membuang nama Arisugawa juga, tapi akan merepotkan membuat identitas yang benar-benar baru, lagipula siapa yang mau percaya manusia rendahan sepertiku anggota Arisugawa yang birokrat tinggi itu. Jangan katakan pada siapa pun dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi."

Gentaro mengangguk sebelum menarik telinganya kuat-kuat. "Aku yakin aku bilang jangan mengatakan dirimu sendiri 'manusia rendahan' atau semacamnya di depanku."

"Ouch, ouch! Maaf! Aku lupa! Gentaro, lepaskan telingaku!"

Dia beruntung Gentaro memutuskan berbaik hati kali ini, melepas telinganya segera setelah dia mengatakan maaf, karena biasanya akan lebih dari sekedar menjewer telinga selama beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menelponku tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Sungguh merusak saja." Gerutu Dice. Hari ulang tahun yang belum berumur satu jam sudah rusak sempurna hanya dengan satu telepon. "Hadiah apa pun tidak akan membuat hari ini lebih baik."

"Hee...hadiah? Usiamu sudah bertambah satu tahun tapi pikiranmu tetap saja anak kecil."

Alarm waspada Dice kembali aktif. Suara Gentaro barusan…

Belum sempat dia memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan, menegakkan kepala yang sedari tadi menjadikan pundak Gentaro bantal pun belum, tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas _futon_, Gentaro berada di atasnya. Dengan gerakan sederhana namun sensual, Gentaro menyisipkan helai cokelatnya di belakang telinga. Dice menelan ludah saat Gentaro menunjukkan ekspresi yang menjatuhkan tekadnya 'tak berbuat apa-apa'.

"Gentaro….editormu…." Dice mengingatkan lagi.

"Ara...aku bohong Dice." Bisik Gentaro di telinganya, menghembuskan nafas kecil. Dice meremas seprai kuat merasakan satu gigitan pelan mendarat di telinganya. "Janjiku bertemu dengan editor masih dua hari lagi, naskah yang harus kutunjukkan juga sudah selesai. Aku sengaja berbohong supaya kau menjaga diri hingga tengah malam."

"U...untuk apa…" Hewan buas di dalam dirinya mulai mendobrak sangkar, sentuhan panjang dari tulang selangka hingga di bawah perut melemahkan pertahanannya yang memang tak pernah kuat di depan Gentaro.

"Karena aku ingin memberimu hadiah dan aku yakin, hadiahku bisa membuatmu melupakan telepon tadi." Gentaro menggigit pangkal lehernya, tepat di antara tulang selangka, memberi tanda merah di sana.

Oh, tentu saja. Hadiah ini tak hanya akan membuatnya lupa tentang hal buruk yang baru saja menimpanya, tapi juga lupa dengan waktu. Dia suka jika Gentaro yang sehari-hari tampak tenang itu mengambil kendali dan menjadi agresif. Jarang Gentaro mau melakukan dalam posisi sekarang, tidak mau capek dua kali, kilahnya.

Lengannya menarik Gentaro mendekat, melumat bibir yang kerap berbohong itu. Lidahnya juga tak menunggu lama untuk ikut bermain, awalnya hanya jilatan kecil namun memanfaatkan desahan Gentaro, sekarang bermain dengan lidah pasangannya, menyusuri celah yang sudah dia hafal namun tetap tak membuatnya bosan. Susah baginya untuk tak bosan apalagi berhenti menyentuh Gentaro begitu izin diberikan. Tiap jengkal yang dimiliki Gentaro candu baginya. Aroma unik tubuh Gentaro, yang mengingatkan pada bunga dan kertas, memabukkannya. Kulit putih yang seakan tak pernah terkena matahari. Tubuh ramping yang mungkin bisa membuat perempuan iri. Apalagi erangan dan desahan yang diberikan tiap Dice menyentuh jengkal tubuhnya. Suara yang akan memenuhi kamar berdesain tradisional itu sepanjang malam hingga fajar menjelang.

Sudah terbayang pemandangan yang akan dilihatnya pagi nanti. Gentaro tertidur di sisinya, pulas kelelahan, surai cokelat terjatuh di wajah, kulit putih dipenuhi tanda merah kepemilikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hadiah ini.

* * *

**Jangan tanya kenapa gak dilanjutin itu adegan ranjang, just don't. saya gak bisa nulisnya! (dusta lw lebih parah dari Gentaro, mba. di hp fic rate M semua). tehehe, becanda. sebenernya bisa aja dilanjut itu adegan cuma bakal lebih panjang dan saya harus ngejar publish tgl 7, jadi bayangin sendiri aja. lagipula rate-M dah disiapin buat fic RioSabu ntar (ups, early teaser #disepak)**

**siapa ibunya Dice? banyak fan theory kok dan saya pake itu jadi patokan fic ini, hehehe.**

**Untuk 'Teito' itu murni tebakan saya karena kanji nama Dice gak ada yang bisa dibaca 'dai' dan 'su' tapi karena di jepang sendiri kadang baca kanji buat nama suka2, contoh di fandom terkenal Yagami Light yang pakai kanji 'Tsuki', bisa aja 'Daisu' itu nama dice dari bayi**

**btw dice, jangan lupa bayar utang, terutama ke bini lw, lololol**


End file.
